Inspiration
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Takes place During Episode 10: After playing baseball with Otonashii all day Yui is being asked by Hisako to write a love song in one night. Yui has no inspiration for writing a love song. Hinata volunteers to help with that. Yui X Hinata fluff Contains Yusa, Irie, Hisako, and Mai being awesome Please read and review 3


Exhaustion continued to tempt Yui who sat on the front steps of the high school. she looked at the shirt and light pants she wore and mentally laughed at how poorly they went withthe guitar she toher was a water bottle and a page with just a few measures of yui's new song, which she had no idea what to call.

"I wanna go to sleep" Yui whined, "but Hisako said the fans were demanding they play a slow love song tomorrow night, what the hell?!i bet you ninety percent of these kids never fell in love before!" she yelled in frustration. 'Including me." she whispered to the moon." How can I write about something I've never experienced?" She once again played the beginning part of thesong she had written, then sighed. "This isn't inspiring any lyrics"

'You, look so, diferent." Hinata stuttered. Yui glared at him as he stood in front of her. Yui glared at him.

"That's a lame thing to say" she replied looking at her guitar. Hinata sighed

"I'm so sorry, princess" Hinata faked a sophisticated bow "My tenage years really sucked, i never dated anybody, so I don't know what to say to woo the ladies" yuisighed.

"Yeah i never really got achance to try out dating either. Now I'm being forced to write a love song, when I know nothing about this kind of love." Yui said bitterly.

"Well then," Hinata started nervously, "Let's try it out."

"Eh?"

"L-Let's go on a date, a romantic walk, o-or whatever." Hinata looked away with a huge blush. yui sighed

"Alright, maybe it'll give me some inspiration.' she had an even bigger blush.

He took her hand.

They walked around the school as a nice summer night breeze blew they walked with just a few centimetres between their bodies but were blushing and looking away from eachother

"OK," Yui thought, "So guys have warm big hands, they tend to have barely firm grip when holding girls' hands " Yui noted. "This feels nice though" she smiled as sh cloded her eyes.

"Aww man," Hinata panicked mentally "What the heck am I supposed to do now?1 Do I keep walking? Do I sit her at a bench and talk to her? Geez, this was so stupid! I can'tdo this kinda thing1 I'm not made for it i-" he stopped when Yui put her freehand over their joind hands

"Hey" she whispered gently, "Calm down, you're doing fine! Remember, I'm not use to this either, we're learning together." Hinata took a big breath and calmed himself down, they kept walking, now though they walked with a little more confidence, being able to take comfort in each others' unease. They then walked into the woods where the lake and that fisherman were. The lake was covered by a canopy of trees, the cresent moon shined through the openings .

'This place . . . ' Yui gasped " it's so pretty in the night!" she , they heard two ,out of fear, ran behind nearby trees.

"Whoah, you were right Irie, this place looks beautiful at night!' Sekine exclaimed

"Mhmm"the lavander haired drummist replied giddly

"Alright! This is definetly gonna be our new practice setting! We're gonna start dragging Yui here at night and pracice!" Hisako declared.

"Ending up keeping me here till this hour? I don't think so." The band lead in question wispered.

Mai and Yusa stepped out too, Mai sighed

"This is so stupid.'

'You lost the bet, all four of you did. heehee" Sekine replied.

"What bet?" Hinata whispered, Yui sighed

"Remember that day last week when the headquarters as you said then, seemed off, and Yuri commented on some stuff? Well, every female excluding Yuri had betted the day before that whoever could not make a change to headquarters that went unnnoticed, had to sing or play an instrument, whichever they'd never done in public, in front of everyone else, nice to know they excluded me on the watching." she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Umm, so what did you do to the office?"

"Nothing, I just wore my hair down and ditched all the punk rock accesories for the day. No one saidanything, and it sure was a change."

'That's . . .Brilliant" he replied. "To be honest though, you did seem more, well, uhh-"

"Spit it out you moron" Yui hissed.

"You looked really nice with your hair down and stuff, I noticed, but I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid you would stop wearing your hair like that . . .and I didn't want you to. Soo- umm, to be honest, i really like how you look now.' Hinata whispered a little more high pitched than normal, his face was comepletely red. Yui 's face was redder.

"We- well, umm,' she started, before being cut off by a violin being played. They looked to see it was Mai. then Yusa started played the flute with a complimenting melody to Mai's violin playing. Then Irie began to sing, nervously at first, but then she gained confidence. once that happened Hisako sang in the alto pitch of Irie's singing, at first, unsure herself, then she got into tune too. this createda beautiful harmony between instruments and voices that justcomplimented the scenery it was being played at. The nameof the song they were singing, was Chiisana Te no Hira, Palm of a Tiny hand.

"Erhmergersh that was amaaaaazing!" Sekine exclaimed. Alrighty~ One more song until you all can go home!"

"Hell no, We're going home now!" hisako yelled in comedic anger. sekine then smirked and brought out a small video camera.

"i recorded this whole thing, and I'll play it for everyone in the school, including Angel if you don't~"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh my dear Hisako, but I would." Hisako gritted her teeth, Mai and Yusa sighed, Mai played another tune with Yusa following up shortly after . The song was a higher key version of God Bless the Broken Road

"Hey Hinata," Yui started, standing up and reaching out her hand. "May I have this dance?" Hinata blushed like mad.

'I'm supposed to ask you that!"

"We're breaking tradition here a bit. " Yui replied

and took his hand.

the two were out by the lake now, Hinata guided a flustered, awkward Yui as he posistioned her hands.

"I thought you had no experience with this" Yui whispered.

"I had to learn to dance to teach my friend for some school dance, so i watched some vids" he replied. They danced in silence then following a simple rhythm. Yui continued to look at Hinata ,Takingnote of these feelings that went through her, these feelings of peace and , strangely feelings only increasedin intensity as they kept dancing. she could see that Hinata was enjoying this just asmuch as she was.

It broke her heart.

"h-hinata?'"

"Eh?" all of his happiness, asif it were a trance, vanished from his face with atwitch and was replaced with a blank glance.

'W-what if, What if we couldn'r dance like this? I know this is a weird question, but w-what if, a car hit me a-and I couldn't use my legs . . .' she whispered quickly With every word her heart fell, all of the peace and love she felt, was sucked awayby reality's cruel twist. Hinata closed his eyes with a gentle smile and thenext thing Yui knew, she wasin Hinata's arms as Hinata carriedher bridal style, then kept moving in the rhythm they'd established.

'I'd hold you like this and keep going" he replied. Tears filled yui's eyesas the peace and love she'd developed for him came back , even stronger.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes?" he asked as he brought his forhead to hers

"Ah- Uh, Well, Ummmm, you- Your hair, i-it looks rea- really nice in moonlight." Yui whispered Hinata smiled and put his lips on hers. Yui kissed him back.

She almost passed on in that moment, and she wasn't afraid to have minute or so, that they shared like this, she would carry this love with her.

It was her Most Precious Treasure.

"Oh, Get, A, Room!" Hisako yelled from the other side of the lake

"Sekine's nose, please stop bleeding before Sekine passes out" Irie panicked asSekine had passed out with her nose bleeding pretty badly..

Yui and Hinata blushed. Hinata wordlessly ran with Yui in his arms. They got to a bench and sat together. they looked at each other and smiled huge smiles. They unconciously joined hands, and then kissed again, this time it lasted longer and they both put more passion in it .

"So, Yui, you think you can write that song now?" Hinata asked. Yui put her head on his chest and nodded before falling assleep Hinata shifted posistion alittle before falling asleep himself, both of them with huge grins on their faces.

The next day Yui came to practice early, wordlessly handing Hisako tabs for all of the band members for their new song, "My Most Precious Treasure."

"Eigo ga wakarimasen*" Hisako said sternly looking at the title.

"Ichibanno Takaramono" Yui smiled

"Are you gonnakeep your hair like that?" Irie asked, referring to Yui's now comepletely let down hair.

"Probably" she smiled. "Now, let's play through this!"

**Soo after having the weirdest sleep schedule ever for last night, I finish this one shot fluffy thing. first one i've done, hope yall liked it`!**


End file.
